


We don't talk anymore

by ruang_cloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruang_cloud/pseuds/ruang_cloud
Summary: Daniel felt the urge to come to his lover, he need to asking what his lover has did. He almost had a mental breakdown because of him.





	We don't talk anymore

_ ah,hyung _

_ on fancafe _

_ when did you uploaded that photo? _

_ hahahahahaha _

 

Sungwoon was lying on the bed, alone, with his hand bussy typing on his IPhone. He can’t stop smiling as he replying K-talk from his boyfriend. 

 

Just about one hour ago Daniel doing his v-live and some fans told him about what Sungwoon did 2 weeks ago. And there Daniel just find out that his tiny beloved hyung has uploaded a selfie with him rolling his shirt up and showing his toned abs. He didn’t knew that that time Sungwoon was took a selfie. He just rolling his shirt because it feels too hot in there. The older didn’t told anything to him. Nor about that fancafe post.

 

The younger send him a message immediately after the broadcast ended. But Sungwoon just finished doing his stuff so that he just replying to the taller man about 40 minutes later.  

 

_ hahaha _

_ that’s _

_ has been _

_ a long time haha _

_ hahahahahaha _

 

He wrote and press the send button. No need to wait too long, the younger send him another message.

 

_ hahahaha what are you doing? _

_ why didn’t you tell me either? _

  
  


_ That's why  _

_ You can't lose your guard. _

_ I can't waste that rare opportunity. _

_ hahahaha _

_ Moreover fans are enjoying it _

_ hahahaha _

 

Sungwoon waited for a while, but no more reply came from Daniel. But suddenly he felt something weird and he had goosebumps all over his body. It felt like someone is blowing his nape. “He is not home yet, isn’t he?” 

 

Sungwoon get out from his room, leaving his phone on his bed, and going to the kitchen. The dorm were so quiet, there's no trace of another member. He only met Jisung who was just come out from his room and brought a jumper with him.

“Where are you going hyung?” Sungwoon said, he opened the cola can and siping it.

“Upstairs. Seongwu said he had bought a new movie. Everyone went up to watch together. Do you want to came along?” ask Jisung.

“What movie?” 

“I don’t know. He said we are going to regret it if you don’t join. Plus he give a free snacks as service.” Jisung winced in joy.

“He must be really sick for being lonely in there.”

says Sungwoon and gulping his cola until it half remain.

“Said the person who always stealing his roomate.”

“I’m what?” Sungwoon just shrugged his shoulder and gulping his cola again.   
  


They turned his head toward the front door when they heard someone press the passcode to open it. There he is, a tall man with his light brown hair walking impatiently approaching them. Sungwoon hold his laughter while looking at the man.

“Ha Sungwoon, we need to talk.” Daniel said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“When you have come home?” says Sungwoon lightly and gulping his cola without any worry.

After the practice Daniel was left on the agency along with Daehwi,Jihoon and Guanlin. The other members have returned to the dorm first. Looking from the clothes he is wearing now, -a shorts and loose t-shirt without luxury brand on it- Daniel has came home from a while ago. Sungwoon thought he is not back yet.

“Stop. Before you guys continue your fight let me excuse myself. I don't want to be an eyewitness if there is bloodshed here. Enjoy your fight.” 

Jisung disappeared from the room like a flash. Leaving the two men who are staring to each other without a word. Sungwoon put the cola can on the table and walked slowly toward Daniel. He locked his eyes to the younger’s.

“What do you want?” Daniel walked backwards feeling the intimidation of Sungwoon's gaze. Usually the shorter always looks at Daniel with a gentle gaze, sometimes even looks very cute. 

Unwittingly back Daniel hit one side of the wall. Sungwoon slam his hand to the wall and trapping Daniel in there.

“Ehm..ehm...” Sungwoon shook his head and put his finger on Daniel’s lips. “You have talked too much since days ago. We don’t need to talk anymore. Cause I will using my lips to another work.”

Sungwoon pressed his lips into the younger’s as soon as he finished his sentence. Daniel jolts a little by the action. 

He come to his lover to make a deal about what his lover has did. He almost had a mental breakdown because of him. But he didn’t expect that his lover really bold today, not as usual. 

Daniel closed his eyes and returned the kiss. They sucking to each other until the sound echoing the entire room. Along with the sound of their heartbeat which began to be spurred.

Daniel pulled Sungwoon’s waist to bring him closer but the older suddenly jump and he locked both his legs on Daniel’s waist. The younger held him tightly to support him so he wouldn’t fall. Sungwoon caressing his tongue on Daniel’s lips asking him to open his mouth. He explore the younger cavern and he tightened his grabs on Daniel’s nape. The taller man sucking the tongue that dancing inside his mouth.

“Uhhmmmmhhh……” Sungwoon let out his moan.

They kissing hungrily like a couple who meet again after a long time being apart. The both feels excited as they finally can wreak everything they have held.

The packed schedule make them have no time just for spoiling each other. They need to move from one country to another. From one stage to the other stage. They were too exhausted just for moving their body as soon as they meet with the bed. The remaining time they have is only enough to rest to fill up their energy for the next schedule.

They both parted their lips for gasping some air. Their chest moving so hard as they both meet each other eyes. Sungwoon grinn and tilts his head gives sign for Daniel to walk to his room without releasing their hugged. They locked lips again as Daniel walked to the room. Sungwoon grabs the blonde hair as their kiss being deeper.

With one of his hand Sungwoon pulled the handle when they are in front of the room.Daniel lead them into the bed and dropping the older in there. They still locked their lips with Daniel on top. Sungwoon raised his body and flipping the bigger man until they change their position.

Their breath not become normal yet, but Sungwoon began to licks and kiss Daniel's chin and down below his ear lobes. He nibble and sucking the younger neck until he leave his marks on there. 

Sungwoon raised up and sat on Daniel’s belly. He smiled joyfully looking the younger who was gasping some air - _ him too _ \- with his forehead full with sweat. 

“Tonight…” Sungwoon cut his word as he need some breath before continue “I will be your host. This is in response to all the complaints that you keep giving to me during our time in Bangkok.”

“You're too excited spending time with your roommate, hyung. We've plenty time to spend together during chuseok holiday but you keep ignoring me. How can I’m not frustrated?” Daniel grumble. His chest not move in pace anymore.

“Ok, I know. So shut your mouth now and let me do my job before the kids back from their movie.”

“I doubt Minhyun hyung will come to his room as he know we are going to exercise here.” 

They both chuckle, imagining Minhyun's sullen face because he had to give up his room filled with the smell of lust. 

“Now let’s stop the words and just take off your shirt, you horny bunny.”

“With all my pleasure, king.”

And for that night they spent the rest of their energy doing exercise as they’ve done their warming up session.  _ Or not. _

Not just a room, Minhyun also has to gave up his blanket wet with sweat and other liquids that might be scattered there.   
  
  


\----------

The 10th floor dorm feels more rousing with all the remaining member gathered. Everyone has got their place. Jaehwan and Jisung wore blankets and sat on the couch. Jihoon and Woojin scramble for a corn snack sitting in the corner of the sofa leg. The younger members sit comfortably on carpet ready to watch the movie. 

Seongwu has installed a projector and screen on one of the dorm walls. He has bought new series of agent Ethan Hun. They don't have a TV in the dorm -there is one downstairs- but it's not useful either as they going to home just for sleep or get dressed.

“Where is Sungwoon hyung? Why he is not come with you, hyung?” ask Seongwu to the oldest after finished preparing the movie and sit beside him.

“Do you see your huge samoyed around here? They both are making a movie down there.” Jisung answered.

“What movie hyung? Are they have schedule for now?” asks Guanlin with his innocence.

“A movie that you are not allowed to watch it yet.” Jaehwan chimed in. He sticks to Jisung so they will be warmer.

Guanlin turned his head to the screen with  _ ahh… _ as he understand what Jaehwan meant.

“Guess I need to sleep on your room, Seongwu. That two lustful dogs are unstoppable. I just changed the bed sheet with a new one and they will ruined it.” Minhyun pretended to cry and hugged Jinyoung who was beside him.

“You must ask for compensation. Make it double the price of the hotel they usually visit.” Jisung provoke.

“Yes, of course. I will do that for sure.”

On the screen, Tom Cruise appears as the movie has started. Everyone focused watching the action movie. While on the downstair, the two other members were doing their work that was no less tense than the fight scene.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and the kudos. Feel free for leaving comments, it mean so much for me <3


End file.
